


birds and their sleep

by riddleb9y



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Always tbh, Baby Damian Wayne, Gen, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Good Older Sibling Jason Todd, Insomnia, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Nightmares, Other, References to Jane Austen, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, not really but he's baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y
Summary: “I’m going to tell Dick head that he needs to takes his birdies tomorrow, so don’t get too comfy.”
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 216





	birds and their sleep

**Author's Note:**

> my insomnia has been acting up since school came back so ive been in a tim mood at 1:00 am alot

He was exhausted. Drooping eyelids that were sore from picking themselves up as his brain carried on at full speed. He needed sleep but he wouldn't. No decrease in cases or patrol hours would make his brain turn off and his dad couldn't understand that.

Wandering up and down the Manor's hallways was a decent way to keep himself occupied. Heavy on his legs but lying in bed for two hours with nothing but reflections on his mind was tiring. Tim wanted to sleep, he really did, but his mind just wasn't wired to shut down on its own. What a bitch.

He used to go to Bruce or Dick on nights like these a long while ago. Before Damian showed up, before Jason's return. They used to help him sleep by bringing him comfort and security. Not anymore. Now he wasn't sure who could inspire those feelings in him.

With his vision gone blurry, Tim hadn't even noticed the Demon until hed bumped into him. His eyes shot open at the contact while Damian tilted his head, carrying his pillow and wearing matching pajamas.

"What are you doing up at this hour Drake? Father sent you home from patrol early so you could *yawn* sleep." Damian rubbed his eyes, slightly embarrassed of how visible his own exhaustion was. 

Who was this twelve-year-old? Telling Tim that he needed to be in bed like Bruce had asked when he was awake himself. Hypocritical brat. "I could ask you the same."

Arching an eyebrow, Damian replies. "I'm going into Todd's room. Father and Grayson are down in the cave, and I don't wish to disturb them."

Wanting to get more out of Damian about why he was up, Tim added his two cents. "I cant sleep. Why are you going into Jason's room?"

Instead of replying, Damian grabbed Tim's wrist, making the other boy flinch. He dragged his older brother to Jason's door and didn't even bother with knocking. 

Jason was sat up in bed with a copy of Jane Austen's Emma in hand. His head shot up as soon as they intruded and while he didn't seem annoyed he looked confused. Probably because they didn't really seek him out like Dick. Because he wasn't always at the Manor and was aggressive at times, even if that fact didn't bother or intimidate Damian. 

Straight to the point, obviously trying to act nonchalant, the youngest approaches their older brother. "I wish to sleep in here tonight. Timothy will be accompanying us." Damian's puffed out chest would be laughable if Tim didn't know their kid. 

"Jason, I'm really fine," he tried. "Damian is just being stubborn." Bringing his problems to Jason on a silver platter would only cause drama, something Tim didn't need.

Funnily enough, Jason didn't even bat an eye. There were no arguments and the second Robin just patted his bed, looking bored while he bookmarked his page. Damian climbed in as instructions but Tim was hesitant to follow.

"Come Drake. I'm exhausted and you're slower than Gerry." Gerry was Damian's new miniature tortoise. One day the kid would adopt a zoo; Tim was sure of it.

Walking toward the bed Tim watched Jason discreetly grab some clothes from the basket lying next to his nightstand. Good, he thought. Tim had no interest in sleeping next to Jason's leather coated body.

Settling down next to Damian while Jason went into his bathroom and changed into sleep clothes, Tim blinked back his exhaustion. Jason's bed was covered in a weighted blanket with a plaid comforter on top. So plush and cozy, sinking him into the mattress. 

"Hey!" He screeched when ice-cold feet bumped him under the blanket.

Damian jumped but then glared at him and muttered. "It is not my fault that the floor was freezing." The scowl he wore was so childish that Tim fought his laugh. If he didn't know why. He wouldn't have bothered denting the statement's humor. Damian was already cold in September after two years of living in Gotham. The demon was naturally cold-blooded and from a different region of the world. 

When Jason reentered the room and flushed off the lights before joining them, Tim hoped the other man didn't have any questions. Jason wasn't Dick so he wouldn't pry, right? And much to Tim's pleasure, Jason stayed quiet and let his large 6’2 frame do the talking by wrapping his arms around his brothers. Tim almost thought it’d stay so silent until Jason began muttering.

“I’m going to tell Dick head that he needs to takes his birdies tomorrow, so don’t get too comfy.” The warning was clearly left to death ears as Tim’s eyes finally shut, and Damian simply nested closer for warmth but Jason meant it when he said. He’d have to call Dick, and tell him Tim wasn't sleeping again and that Damian's nightmares were back. But maybe he was okay being the protector of the nest tonight. But just tonight, he reminds himself.

**Author's Note:**

> still not updating other stories yet bc they aren't just oneshots i write instead of sleeping..
> 
> kudos and comments are pushing me through and i thank you guys soooo much!


End file.
